Forbidden Fruit Trilogy Book Two: Broken Bow
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Set four years ahead, this is the sequel to The Forbidden Fruit. Hunter still can't find the bow. Where the heck could it possibly be? The Second installment of The Forbidden Fruit Trilogy. No flames, please. I already know this story, and all of the other parts, is trash and should be rewritten, but a lot of people like it, and I get writer's block because of this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hunter POV_

"Hunter Artemisia Jackson, 16 years old. Daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Winner of the scavenger hunt." Chiron announced. Jake hugged me. I was shocked. It had to be a fluke. I couldn't find crap.

4 years before, my mother sent me on quest to find a bow. It was part of a gift from her. Almost all half bloods had a gift from their parent. I had a sheath of arrows. I'd token them out one day. They were ice cold, with blue staffs, and half of the arrowhead was celestial bronze and the other half was steel. I suspected the steel was just in case a mortal boy tried to do the unmentionable to me. I knew my mother's personality far too well.

I pulled back from Jake's embrace. He smiles and looks into my eyes. I looked into his. He whispered,

"I knew you could do it. Your name's not Hunter just because it's pretty."

_Artemis POV_

I was worried. Hunter still hadn't even figured out how to find the bow. Maybe putting the enchantment on it wasn't a very good idea. Percy looked at me concerned. He gave me a kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked me when he pulled away.

"Nothing."I lied, hoping he wouldn't see through. Hoping didn't work.

"There has to be something. You have your worried look on. He pointed out. I sighed.

"What's worrying me is your starting to become annoying." I said. He laughed. His laughter was contagious. I laid my head on his shoulder. He started to rush my auburn hair back.

"How about this. I'll seduce you into telling me." He said, jokingly. I scoffed.

"Good luck with that." I said. "But if you hadn't noticed. I am Artemis, not some high school cheerleader."

**A/N** **No offense to high school cheerleaders. Several of my sisters are, and one of them frowns upon that kind of stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

Someone knocked on the door of my cabin. I opened it. Behind it was Artemis. My mother. At the moment she looked 25, her auburn hair in ringlets and her silvery eyes shining bright. I kneeled at her feet.

"Rise, daughter." She said tenderly. She hugged me. Behind her is Thalia, my aunt. She smiles at me. I smile back.

"Daughter, I have convinced Chiron to send you on a quest. You need one. That bow won't find itself. And judging from where you're looking, you'll still be looking for the _pieces_ of the bow in the Underworld." I notice she said pieces, and she said it like it was important.

"Pieces?" I questioned.

"You will understand soon. Now go get your prophecy from Rachel. She is waiting for you." I walked to Rachel's cave. She grabbed my shoulder, and the mist I've seen five thousand times spews out:

_2 archers, one silver, one gold_

_Traveling with a child who takes things not sold_

_Shall search for the bow of the hunter_

_And put together a weapon that causes everlasting slumber_

_They shall travel to the north, east, south and west_

_Searching for the pieces, searching for the rest_

_The arrows will guide you to what is broken _

_Love will commence through a love potion _

**A/N I don't suck at writing poems and songs, but I epically fail at writing prophecies. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jake was an archer. So was I. That solved that. Who would take things not sold? That would be stealing. Oh, that's it. A child of Hermes. Vanessa.

We met by the lake. I filled them in.

"Recite the prophecy for me." said Jake. I recited it.

"Sounds to me like we need to go to the four corners— California, Maine, Washington, and Florida. But what's this about a love commencing and stuff being broken. "Said Vanessa.

I was pretty sure I knew what it meant, but I could not let them. I could not let Jake know.

"Let's get going, "Ordered Jake.

"To Maine," I said.

"Wait. How do we get there?" asked Vanessa worriedly.

I smiled mysteriously. "I think I might have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

I found the bear. The one that I freed. It had told me it was grateful and would do anything. I asked it if it could take us to Maine. He nodded.

We were now in a Maine forest. Jake had his arm around my waist. I admit, I liked it there. Suddenly, a monster came out at us. It tackled me instantly. The only weapon I had was arrows. But I was desperate.

I tried to reach for an arrow from my quiver. I stabbed the thing. It dissolved into gold dust. I stood up, dizzy.

Suddenly, from a tree branch, appeared a white string. It was slung over the side. I walked over and picked it up.

It looked like the string from a bow, but it was not long enough.

_Searching for the pieces, searching for the rest_

_The arrows will guide you to what is broken _

"Jake. Vanessa." I yelled.

"What?" said Jake. Both of them were at my side in seconds.

"I think I'd figured out how to find the bow. At the four locations we have to go to, we have to battle the monsters. I think we have to kill them with these arrows. When they disappear, a section of the bow will appear wherever my mother hid them."

Vanessa cursed. "Why couldn't your mother come up with an easier challenge for us?"

"Because she's the goddess of the hunt, and this is her daughter's quest." Jake said. I smiled.

"Now, off to Florida." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

The lion smiled from the other side of the glass. I loved animals at the zoo. They always talked to me.

"So if I only release you, you'll let me and my friends ride on you to Florida. Is that what I heard?" I asked it. He nodded. According to the information in front of his exhibit, his name was Peter, but the lion's name was really Aloysius.

"And you promise you won't attack the humans?" I asked him. Aloysius nodded.

"Deal."

He dropped us on a beach in Florida. After a few minutes, an identical monster to the first came out, now that I know how to kill them though, it was no deal. Amongst the sand appeared a silver stick-thing. I realized it was half a bow. _Two parts left,_ I thought.

Jake looked at me. "Don't you think this quest is a little too easy?" he asked.

"I have to admit, I haven't thought about it." I said.

"Isn't that suspicious?"

"Are you accusing my mother of doing something?" I said angrily.

"No, of course not, "he said, appalled that I would accuse him of such a thing. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._ From the corner of my eye, I could see Vanessa smirking and slowly trying to sneak away.

_Artemis POV_

'_Good Hunter, 2 out of four.'_ I thought. Percy stood next to me yet again. Thalia stood on my other side. Aphrodite was letting me look at her from her beach house. The other huntresses sat on the pink couch watching some movie.

Percy looked at me, "Why is the quest so easy. Are you trying to turn her into Luke?"

"Of course not. I'm the protector of young. Am I supposed to neglect my duties and my daughter so you and her can have the glory? Why are you here anyway?"

"Aphrodite sent me a letter asking me to come."

"Obviously, she thought there'd be some action going on." I said. I was disgusted with the girl right now. How dare she.

"There is." said Percy. And he pointed towards my daughter. Our daughter. I smiled. Percy was too. The smile of a proud father.

I looked back out towards the beach. Jake, my nephew, was throwing sand at her. She dodged it, and laughed.

I glared. I needed to get rid of the boy. Without Apollo finding out I did it.

No. that would be impossible.

Oh well, I'll just have to find a way to keep them apart until he gains my respect.

**A/N**

**And, for the record, Hunter has a crush on Jake. I implied it, but didn't straight out tell you, the readers. So I shall tell you so the next part makes sense, in case I make it not make sense. Actaully, I don't make sense right now anyway. **

**Oh, and don't ask why the Hunters are still with her, I have no idea. **


	6. Chapter 6

In San Lucas, California, an auburn-haired, green-eyed, 15-year-old girl and her two friends, a blonde haired boy and girl, walked down the street.

They had gotten a ride from a woman who had introduced herself as Aphrodite, goddess of beauty. She had been inside one of the beach houses and as the children passed it, came out with some food, money, and binoculars around her neck. She wore a disappointed expression, like two certain people didn't give her what she wanted.

She gave the food and money to the children, and offered them a ride. They accepted.

* * *

><p><em>Hunter POV<em>

* * *

><p>I felt the potion in my pocket that Aphrodite had given me. She said that when the person you love is dying, to use it on them. If you loved them and they loved you, they'd be healed. I didn't know what I'd need it for.<p>

We were walking down a beach, laughing at the way Jake ate his Pringles when the monster shows up. I easily took it out. The next piece of the bow showed up.

"Great. We only have one more place to go after this." Vanessa says.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood with Jake and Vanessa in a forest somewhere in Washington. The monster still hadn't shown up. We'd been here for an hour. I wondered if we were in the right forest. Or if it was even a forest. The last three stops had just been pure luck. Maybe the last one would be hard. Then I heard a loud stomping noise. I braced myself, then caught sight of the monster we were fighting. I cursed.

There were two monsters that showed up this time. I cursed my mother and her love for fighting monsters. Something I had not acquired from her.

One looked like the same creatures we'd fought the last three times. One just looked weird. This one stood a little ways behind the other.

I threw an arrow at the first monster and it exploded into monster dust. The last part of my bow showed up next to where the monster had stood just seconds before.

I race towards it. Once I am holding it, Jake and Vanessa walk up to where I was.

"Do you know how to put it together?" Jake asked me. I cursed in Greek.

"No"

"Great. We should just give up and go back to camp." Vanessa said sourly.

"Nonsense," Jake replied. "When there's a will, there's a way."

"When there's a Jake, there's a living hell." Vanessa muttered.

I tried to connect the strings together by attaching the ends. It was a long shot, but I was hoping there was some kind of charm on it. I mean, how am I supposed to fix it? There was a faint ring, and when I dropped my hands from it, I saw that instead of two strings, I now held one. I raised it so Jake and Vanessa could see as well.

Jake grabbed the stick thingy's. He connected them the way I had. I strung the bow.

_Shall search for the bow of the hunter_

_And put together a weapon that causes everlasting slumber_

Well we've put together a weapon, but what is the everlasting slumber the prophecy talks about?

Jake next to me disappears suddenly. I look up. Vanessa and I both curse at the same time. The monster that was still alive had him in its claws. Jake thrashed futilely.

Vanessa cursed under her breath.

"It's a Luncentis, they are pure stealth and speed. No wonder we didn't see him take Jake."

For a second, I wonder if my mother planned this. I mean, she had to know Jake was with me. Maybe, she had trained it to take any boy I was with and eat them. No, surely she wouldn't do that.

I load my newly created bow. I aim it at the monster. I let my arrow fly, When I do, the monster uses Jake as a shield.

"No!" I screech. Vanessa charges the monster with her spear. He disintegrates, and Jake's body falls to the ground. I scramble for him, wanting to reach him before he's truly gone.

I pull out the potion Aphrodite had given me. I now knew why she had given it to me and what it was for.

I unscrewed the top of the pink capsule. The liquid inside was dense with a dark blue color. I smelt it. it smelled like roses, strawberries, and raspberries blended together in a fruit smoothie.

I poured it down Jake's mouth, and clamped my hand against his face to force him to swallow it.

He opened his eyes.

"What happened." He asked. I explained as best as I could. I looked in his eyes, tying to decipher his reaction to what I told him.

The events of the day wash down on me and I realized I needed him. I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled back. He looked surprised. Then he smiled.

"You're lucky your mother didn't see that." Jake joked.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. She'll probably turn you into her personal servant. And most likely an animal while we're on the subject."

"I think she's more likely to turn me into an animal than her personal assistant. She has Thalia for that." Jake said.

I help Jake to his feet. Let's go." I told them. The three of us turned to leave but a familiar voice stops us.

"Not so fast," my mother said from behind us.

Ohhh - look at the new review button! _Shiny..._


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around.

"Mom." She stood in front of us, a glare she was trying to hide aimed at Jake. I wonder if she saw us kissing, or if she'd heard us making jokes about her.

"I see you found your bow, Hunter. "She says, approvingly. Then she adds, a little less happy, "And a new….friend." She was staring right at Jake. Probably trying to find which animal would suit him.

I interrupted. I didn't like the way she's staring at Jake.

"Mom, can you give a ride to camp?"I asked.

"I don't know, hon. Will my nephew flirt or fight with my Hunters."

"Didn't you give up the title of virginity to Hestia?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yes. But my vow and my Hunters are two different things. " My mother states. We all stay silent. Probably a wise thing for Jake to do. The goddess already had it in for him.

"I swear on the River Styx I won't flirt with your Hunters, Lady Artemis. There's only one girl I have my eye on anyway." He said. She smiled slightly.

"Fine. You have my blessing. Just don't do anything to harm her, _boy, _or I'll have your head." He gulped. He was probably wondering how bad my father is, now that he's met my mother. All I knew for sure was...

My mother is the best.


	9. Chapter 9

I jumped off the chariot, Vanessa and Jake following me. My mom had dropped us off not that far from camp, that I was glad. I grabbed hold of Jake's hand and started walking towards Camp. Vanessa lingered awkwardly behind us.

As I walked to Camp, I grew more and more excited. I had never been a participant in a quest before, and I was really looking forward to burning my shroud. The attention on the other hand, I could probably do without. I was positive I got that trait from my father. Having Jake next to me was calming, though.

I entered camp borders nervously. I didn't know how people would react. Would they miss me? I didn't think so. All I was to them was a sign that the gods were hypocritical, corrupt, people.

They wouldn't care.

I was dead wrong.

The second I walked into camp, I heard cheering coming from the Aphrodite girls who stood around talking. Hayden's the loudest. She had always been my favorite Aphrodite kid.

Skylar from the Athena cabin, another one of my favorites grabbed me and pulled me in one of the tightest hugs ever. I grunted. She laughed and let me go. I laughed too, from the relief that I wasn't hated by the people here, like I used to be.

* * *

><p>The ceremony that followed was just as fun(and awkward) as I imagined. The burning of the shroud though, was the thing I was looking forward to the most, simply so I could see just how badly the other cabins did it. Dad told me once that when he went on his first quest, the Ares cabin made him once so dreadfully horrifying...never mind.<p>

When I saw it though, it was beautiful, covered completely in silver, decorated in moons with arrows through them. It reminded me of the mockingjay pin design, sort of. It was really cool-looking. It was almost a pity to burn.

Just, almost.

Thalia, who was there, told me she made it, that I was glad for. I was extremely close to the hunters. They were all like family, well, technically, most are, but it only counts if it's a child of Apollo or the big three in my mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning was irrelevant to anything I actually cared about, and was somehow both a blur and couldn't go by any slower. Major paradox, I know. But you know how it feels when you're impatient and just want something to happen and it seems the time your awaiting would never come and it's all you really care about? Yeah, that's what it was like.<p>

I had been told the day before that Chiron had called a counselor meeting. I really had no clue what it was about. No one else did either. I followed Arribeth, daughter of Nyx there. She was a nice girl, but we weren't close.

Chiron, once we were all there, said the big news we all were so anxious to hear, news that almost made my heart stop.

"Well, guys. Go tell your cabins that I just got news the Architect of Olypmus is coming."


	10. Chapter 10

_Uh oh._ I thought in my head the way a baby would if they who-know-whated in thier pants. I knew who the architect of Olympus was. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, AKA my father's ex-girlfriend. I felt extremely nervous. Would she hate me because I was Percy's kid? I had no clue.

* * *

><p>The next day, Chiron introduced Ms. Chase to us. She had blonde hair and dark gray, intelligent eyes. I had to admit, she was pretty. She half-smiled at everone when we walked in, but it didn't change my opinion of her. She broke my father's heart!<p>

"Annabeth," Chron spoke. "please tell the campers what you came here for." She opened her mouth.

"The newest godling has just become a god, and he told me he didn't care how his "crap" was done, but I am busy trying to fix Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes' throne, because _somebody _decided to be stupid and prank Artemis. It didn't work out well for them. So guess what? I decided to let the awesome campers plan it, so I don't have to worry about it right now. So you wonderful people are going to have a contest. So what do you guys think?" The other campers cheered. some whispered to each other suspiciously. Everyone knew Annabeth Chase didn't do stuff like this. she had _way_ too much pride. It did seem pretty wierd.

"Okay, those of your cabins with under five people will be paired up together. It will be that group against the much bigger, individual cabins. Got it?" Annabeth said. The other campers all threw out their affirmation in someway, either it being a shout or a wary nod. I stayed silent. I didn't want her to notice me.

All the other campers had went into their groups, and I took a deep breath, anxious. It was extremely awkward having Annabeth here. I really didn't want to be part of any of these groups, because if I was I could potentially be noticed by Annabeth, and I didn't want to be in the presence of my dad's ex.

No. Such. Luck.

"Red-head." Annabeth called. I turned towards her, not knowing who she was talking to. "Yeah, you. Come here." I realized she was talking to me. I walked over to her, nervously. Chiron gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What's your name Red- head," Annabetha asked me. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hunter Jackson, miss." I said. She paled slightly. I hoped she didn't question it. I shrugged it off. Jackson was a common last name. She'd probably forget about it.

"Okay. Parent?" I shook, not knowing what I should tell her. I choked, trying to answer her question

"A**—**Artemis**"** Her eyes widened. I knew she was probably going to yell and scream, being a child of Athena, I automatically knew she didn't like stuff like that. She said nothing to me except point me to the group of kids from different cabins.

Well, that was awkward


	11. Chapter 11

I sat with my group waiting to see what they were doing. I didn't really care much for architecture and stuff. I looked around at the group. The children of Nemesis, Thanatos, Hebe, Alexiares, Anicetus, Geras, Ananke, Eirene, Anteros, Hedylogos, Eunomia, Nike, Morpheus, Tyche, Macaria, Brizo, Palaemon, Eurus, Achelois, Ersa, Despoina, Aceso, Panacea, Eileithyia, Enyalius, Enyo, Harpocrates, and Palaestra sat around me. I was the only one with a major god as a parent. It was awkward, especially because my mother was _supposed_ to be a virgin.

All together, our group made 32, about the same amount as the Ares cabin, the Hermes cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, Apoolo's cabin, and the cabins of Posiedon and Zeus, both of whom seemed very big on having children these days...

I wished I could be with Jake, Vanessa, Bella, and Hayden, but they were all with their siblings, and it didn't matter anyway. Everything was just awkward. Annabeth, the kids surrounding me, most with completely forgotten parents, and all of them minor demi-gods. I was grouped in with them. I was just as inimportant as them. Was that why neither of my parents had kids after me? Because we were unimportant. Because one was a burden, two was even more so.

* * *

><p>I couldn't keep the thought out of my mind. I was sixeen, almost seventeen, and my mother was no longer a virgin goddess. Seventeen years was plently of time to get busy... if you know what I mean. She had to have decided one kid in her cabin that was not a hunter was enough. Well, technically, I was a hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. The name bounced around in my skull. Couldn't my father have named me something different? Obviously, I was not a hunter. My mom sure didn't give a damn about me. Did she?<p>

I pushed my blankets off of my body, and after grabbing my jacket that sat on my nightstand, grabbing a few clothes, my bow and arrows, and fighting with my idiotic hiking boots, I ran outside. I looked across from where my cabin was, over to the other side, where the Apollo cabin was. I wondered if I should tell Jake I was leaving. I knew he would worry. I quickly changed my mind. I didn't want anyone knowing I left. They wouldn't care anyway. If Jake knew he would tell people as soon as I was gone. I didn't want to be forced back there, where I don't belong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anonymous: Why do you hate cheerleaders? I'm friends with a lot of them, and every single one of my sisters have been cheerleaders, and I'm planning on doing basketball cheerleading this year. They're cool people. **

_Thalia POV_

I woke up. I saw that Hunter was already gone. I didn't think anything of it, until it was supper time and she was still missing. That was when I brought it up to Chiron, who Iris-messaged both Artemis and Percy, who was being visited by Nico, all of which got there within three seconds of the message. Nico and Percy probably shadow-traveled together. Artemis probably zapped herself here.

"What's going on?" Percy said frantically, once he was there. Artemis looked at him, then us.

"We explained the situation to him. " I muttered to her. She laughed.

"Why was that so surprising?" she mumbled. I guffawed. Percy humphed, but his reaction just made us laugh more.

"Okay," Chiron said. "We are all here. Artemis, thank the Gods. Can you track her? Otherwise we'd have to find her the hard way."

Artemis replied. "Maybe, but I know she's figured out how to cloak herself, even from me."

"How?" Percy asked, harshly.

Artemis looked down before saying, "Because I taught her." Percy looked furious, but the look on Artemis's face was obviously saving her from his wrath. His fatal flaw helped.

About then, Annabeth walked into the room we all stood in. "Thalia!" She exclaimed before hugging me. I felt bad that I hadn't gotten to see her the day before.

"Percy." She greeted tensely.

"Annabeth," He said, just as awkward. They both looked away from each other. Neither me or Artemis were enjoying the sexual tension between the two, so it was also awkward for us as well. I looked up at my mistress hopefully. If I had to stay here in this room with those two any longer, I would flip.

**I shall have a Threequel: Hunting Hunter. I shall start posting in December/January. I don't want this story to be in my way with my other three. Luckily, I'm on the last chapter of one of those three, so you might see an earlier update. So please, follow me or if, for some reason you can't, notify me, and i'll make sure you guys know. **


End file.
